<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>美男魚：後續（二） by jifeigoutiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025253">美男魚：後續（二）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jifeigoutiao/pseuds/jifeigoutiao'>jifeigoutiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3JSB, omiryu - Fandom, tsim - Fandom, 臣隆</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jifeigoutiao/pseuds/jifeigoutiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>美男魚：後續（二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我說隆二」，「嗯？」，臣不懷好意的往隆二方向靠近，「要不要繼續上次的？」，「什麼？」。臣把隆二拉過來，示意他坐到自己身上，隆二乖乖的爬了過來，卻被臣三兩下的脫光了衣服。隆二慌了慌了，「欸？？要在這裡？欸？？可是、可是你哥在家啊？」，說著就想往後退，被人拉著了雙手硬是環著對方的腰，「又是你自己說他聽不到的」，「不是、可是、」還沒說完就被人封住了嘴巴。「放心好了，他根本不在這層」。舌頭再次交纏著，臣小心翼翼的不碰到隆二背後還沒痊癒的傷痕，覆著他的胸口，兩邊拇指反覆地在兩顆茱萸擦過；隆二的手伸進了臣的衣服，摸索著他的後背，最後索性把臣的衣服給脫掉。臣吸啜著隆二胸前那顆敏感的小豆，手順著尾龍骨滑到隆二的股縫中。他按壓著蜜穴的周邊，皺摺慢慢的鬆開來，幾滴汁液濕潤了周圍。隆二把臣的褲子扒下，扔到一邊去。「幹嘛這麼興奮？」臣壞笑著，手在隆二股檔下經過，拇指按摩著隆二的陰囊，把中指插進了他的蜜穴。「啊...」隆二又一聲驚叫。臣把自己拉近跪著的隆二，用下體頂端拂過隆二的龜頭。</p><p>一根，兩根，三根手指，臣啃咬著隆二的鎖骨，聽著隆二若隱若出的嬌喘，可以了吧。他把手指拔出，隆二還沒搞得清發生什麼事，臣已經抓著他的腰把他往自己的巨根上坐。瞬間被填滿的隆二推開著臣，又抓緊他的肩膊，「等、等等、哈、等等」，雖說已經擴張了，可是手指的深度和臣下體能達到的深度完全不一樣。脹痛著，隆二不斷深呼吸，試圖抽出。臣輕輕的把隆二壓放到床上，親吻著隆二的耳垂、臉頰、到鼻子，「隆二」，臣繼續吻著，「冷靜點，沒事的」。隆二的呼吸緩慢下來，劇烈起伏的胸口也漸漸變得平復，臣的肩膊被他抓出紅色巴掌。臣吻著他的額頭，等待著。略帶紅腫的雙眼幽怨的看著臣，「痛」，臣俯下抱著瘦小的隆二，「好啦好啦對不起」臣賠著罪，又親了親隆二的小嘴，「剛才隆二這麼進取，控制不住過分了一點」，「對不起吶」。隆二戳著臣的鎖骨，「差點痛得要暈了」，「哪有這麼誇張啦」，「痛！」，「好啦好啦對不起，我們慢慢來，好嗎？」臣哄著，咬了咬隆二的下唇，「嗯」。</p><p>臣一點點的往前推，多少次想直接用力一下到底，可是顧著怕痛的愛人，還是小心翼翼的吧。「哈...全部都、進來了嗎？」隆二的腳捲上臣的腰部，中門大開，可是還有一大段呢。「還沒...還有一半」，「騙人...」隆二環著臣的頸，把他拉近，在他耳邊輕聲細語，「快點啦...」。臣吞了吞口水，掙扎著爬起，兩手掐著隆二纖細的腰部，一把推入。兩人都不斷喘息，臣重新俯下，把舌頭伸進隆二口中，開始動了起來。一開始是慢慢的，怕隆二不習慣，可是之後速度逐漸加快，隆二也從嗯嗯低鳴開始變得放蕩，在臣放開了他低頭衝刺的時候高聲在他耳邊發出叫床聲。充滿誘惑的叫聲無疑是臣的興奮點，他咬著隆二的鎖骨不斷往前頂，感受到一股液體射到自己的小腹上，隆二的聲音變得啞啞的，他依然衝刺著，任由小腹上屬於隆二的液體滴落，潤滑著交合處。他在隆二耳邊低吼，直到終於停了下來，往前重重一頂，隨即又重複抽插幾下，盡情把自己的精液射進隆二體內。</p><p>啵了一下隆二的小鼻子，兩人的嘴唇又重疊了起來。臣舔了舔嘴唇，滿足 &lt;3</p><p>-<br/>本該是個抱著隆二在懷中，醒來啵一口，美好的早上。除了他摀著肚子捲縮成一團，然後奔下床衝進廁所，再在裡面哭唧唧的叫醒臣害他擔心的在門外猛敲門，問他怎麼了，然後想起自己昨天晚上做了什麼。某臣吱也不敢吱一聲，心虛的抱著從廁所出來哼哼唧唧的隆二，構思著該怎麼解釋。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>